


Let Me Go

by howlingtothestars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Goodbyes, Old Age, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: "Let me go." Those words would haunt Monty for years to come until it was his time to go, to meet his friends again on the other side. “You have to let me go.”
Relationships: Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Kudos: 2





	Let Me Go

"Let me go." Those words would haunt Monty for years to come until it was his time to go, to meet his friends again on the other side. “You have to let me go.”

Monty’s grip on Harper’s hand tightened just a bit. He knew she was right. The disease that had taken her father was now destroying her and there was nothing he could do except watch her wither away in front of him. She’d be gone soon. He was sure of it.

“Not yet,” he whispered, placing a kiss to her forehead. He’s not ready to say goodbye.

“I love you, Monty.” He felt his eyes burn with tears and squeezed them shut. “I’m so happy for all the time we had together. I’m so thankful I could be with you and raise a son with you. Tell him, I love him.”

“I will,” he promised. “I love you.” He’d do whatever she wanted of him. He only wished she could keep him company just a little longer.

Monty felt her squeeze his hand and he opened his eyes. “You’ll find it. I know you will.” Harper still had so much faith in him after all these years. “May we meet again, Monty.” Her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes fluttered close.

He watched as her breath slowed until her chest stopped rising. “May we meet again, Harper.”


End file.
